Incredible Hulk Vol 1 393
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Hulk Featured Antagomist: * Wolverine * Original Avengers ** Thor ** Iron Man ** Giant-Man * Sub-Mariner * Leader * Humanoid * Abomination * Betty Ross * General Ross * Silver Surfer * Avengers ** Wasp ** Captain America ** Black Knight ** Sub-Mariner ** Captain Marvel ** Hercules * Avengers West Coast ** Hawkeye ** Mockingbird ** Iron Man ** Tigra ** Wonder Man * She-Hulk * Tribbitites * Thing * Ulysses * Paris | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Locations: * * ** *** ** Items: * magnetic particle displacer Vehicles: * Cash Stasher | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Hulk * Brian Banner * Rebecca Banner * Walter Langkowski * Peter Corbeau * Raoul Stoddard * Susan Jacobson * Leader * Rick Jones * Betty Ross/Talbot/Banner * General Ross * Doc Samson * Pantheon of Sorcerers ** Torla ** Holi ** Moli * Doctor Strange * Hideko Takata | Notes = Continuity Notes Closing the Circle * The Hulk and Igor Drenkov re-enact the events of . It is stated that this story is happening on the anniversary of those events. Per the Sliding Timescale, roughly eight years of time in the Modern Age has passed between Incredible Hulk #1 and this story. * The Red Guardian mentions the "recent" dissolution of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics as well as the KGB. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The Soviet Union dissolved in 1991. Classic Hulk Battles: The battles depicted here are as follows: * Wolverine from - . * Thor (with the Avengers) from (and expanded upon in ). * The Leader scene depicts the Hulk battling the Leader in the Murder Module as well as his Humanoids. No such battle was ever depicted, although the Murder Module appeared in and . * Abomination from - . * The Silver Surfer from . * The East and West Coast Avengers from - . * The Toadmen from . * The Thing from . * Ulysses from . Psychological Ramifications of Gamm Radiation The images in this story are taken from various Hulk comics over the year including: * The scenes involving Rebecca and Brian Banner are from . * Bruce's experiment blows up in his face in high school is from . * The death of Rebecca Banner and Susan Jacobson are from . * Bruce hanging out with Walter Langkowski is from . * The scene of Bruce keeping the two Hulks apart is a recolored scene from . * The Leader explaining his origins is from . * Rick Jones with the Hulk that has Banner's mind is from . * Bruce transforming into the Hulk during his first attempt to marry Betty Ross is from . * The Hulk's first battle with Doc Samson is from . * The Pantheon of Sorcerers casting a spell on the Hulk is from . * The Savage Hulk and Doctor Strange is from . * The Hulk confronting Bruce Banner in a cave is a dream sequence from . * Bruce and Betty's wedding happened in . * Bruce Banner coming out of the Hulk's chest begging to be killed is from . * The Leader having his powers restored is from . * The Hulk as Joe Fixit is taken from . * The Hulks fighting over possession from Bruce Banner's body is from . * The "new" Hulk confronting Betty is from . Chronology Notes Grudge Match: This story takes places across various points in the Hulk's history that affect his chronology they are: * Page 1-5: * Page 6-10: * Page 11-14: Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in the trade paperback Incredible Hulk Visionaries: Peter David Volume 8. | Trivia = * The cover of this issue is a homage to | Recommended = | Links = }}